


Being a cloud is effortless

by CandiasnaFeels



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU in which Shikamaru is the one who died, He wants vengeance, He's not good with words, Neji has to keep a journal, Neji is grieving, i'm sorry you had to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiasnaFeels/pseuds/CandiasnaFeels
Summary: Shikamaru becomes Neji's personal cloud. Clearly he isn't happy about it. Neji rants to his lover via letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, if you see an error please let me know.

"Dear Shikamaru, 

Do you ever wish you could just turn into a cloud and float effortlessly by?  
Don't you ever wish you could escape like a bird soaring high? No cages, no bars. No holds,   
I suppose now you can.  
But don't you wish you could love the one person you want, not the one your parents chose for you? Your jet black hair, how silky it felt as I ran my fingers through it.  
For years..I ignored all things that tried leading me to you. I was stubborn, and arrogant. I never paid attention to all the signs you threw my way. Until a year ago. Truthfully, it was the best year of my life. Despite all the missions we were sent on, I was content because I was with you. You were mine and for once..I was happy. Funny how you slipped from my fingers like your hair once used to do.  
Gods, I still can't believe you're gone. But, don't you worry, Nara. Your death will be avenged, even if it's the last thing I ever do! They will pay. With their blood. With their life. They took the one thing that caused all my happiness from me. They will feel the pain I went through as your body went limp in my arms. They will embrace the screams of agony as I avenge you. You died, and my soul went with you. My heart was buried along side you. There isn't any me, if there's no you.   
Asuma says revenge will do nothing but cause me inner turmoil, however I disagree. Yeah, I told everyone about us, the same day you died..they didn't understand my tears, the meaning behind them. They knew we were friends, but they all were shocked to discover our relationship was more than just that. All the nights we sought refugee in one another. I don't want to be without you, Shikamaru Nara. Not now, not ever. They decided to be your judge, your jury and your executioner. Well, now I will be theirs.   
There will be blood shed, and then...we'll be together. 

See you then, Nara."


End file.
